


Шелк

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Kimono, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Дайшо устраивает сюрприз.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 26
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Шелк

На Дайшо несколько слоев шелка и пояс оби, завязанный бантом. У Дайшо в глазах огонь, на щеках румянец. Дайшо стоит посреди номера в традиционной гостинице, опустив руки ― ладони тонут в ткани. Куроо смотрит ― замер, едва переступив порог. Изучает взглядом и не подходит ― хочет насладиться. Такого Дайшо он еще не видел.

Дайшо проводит языком по губам. Уголки рта дергаются, но он не расплывается в своей обычной ехидной улыбке. Он вообще не двигается, не говорит. Не делает ничего. Смотрит в глаза и плавит взглядом изнутри. 

Дайшо протягивает руку. По спадающей ткани видно, где заканчиваются пальцы. Еще видно шею и ее изгиб. Куроо облизывает его взглядом, смотрит вниз ― кимоно длинные, лежат волнами у ног. Захочешь сделать шаг ― велик шанс споткнуться.

Шаг приходится делать Куроо. А потом еще один. И еще. Дайшо складывает ладони на животе и опускает взгляд. Куроо определенно нравится эта игра. Он обвивает руками талию Дайшо, прижимает к себе. Между ними несколько слоев ткани ― Куроо даже представить не может, сколько именно. Между ними ― руки Дайшо. Куроо ведет ладонями по спине, лопаткам, но даже тепла тела не чувствует ― шелк холодит, остужает огонь, разгорающийся изнутри. Куроо цепляет пальцами подбородок и тянет к себе. Дайшо подчиняется.

Поцелуй выходит осторожным и нежным. Куроо Дайшо так никогда раньше не целовал. Ему нравится едва касаться губ, нравится скользить языком по языку, когда Дайшо приоткрывает рот. И тихий гортанный выдох Куроо определенно нравится. Он гладит пальцами по шее, слегка царапает изгиб, старается проникнуть под шелк ― тот облегает плотно. Куроо наслаждается его гладкостью и нежность. 

Куроо доставляет удовольствие, как Дайшо отзывается на каждое прикосновение ― его дыхание давно уже сбилось, если вообще было ровным. Он прикрывает глаза и наклоняет голову набок, с готовностью подставляя шею под поцелуи и легкие укусы. Куроо ведет даже от этого. Он сжимает ягодицы пальцами, а Дайшо срывается на неожиданно громкий стон. Такой реакции Куроо не ожидал. Хочется еще. Он отстраняется, заходит Дайшо за спину. Тот стоит ровно, а Куроо не терпится уже опуститься на пол, на кровать, футон ― куда угодно. Он даже не посмотрел, что есть в этой комнате ― было не до этого.

Дайшо наклоняет голову вперед. Не прижаться губами к выступающему позвонку невозможно. Куроо скользит языком до линии роста волос, слегка прикусывает изгиб шеи.

Сразу найти завязки оби не удается. Куроо прежде не приходилось снимать с кого-то кимоно, но он определенно собирается повторить этот опыт. И не один раз. Проверить: так же у него все замрет внутри, когда ткань пояса мягкой волной упадет на пол. Так же задрожит Дайшо, как сейчас, когда Куроо медленно, одно за другим, будет стягивать с него все кимоно ― одно за другим. 

Куроо прижимается губами к обнажившемуся плечу, а Дайшо уже оседает на пол. Куроо его не удерживает, ему и самому нужна опора. Со второй стороны Куроо стягивает все кимоно сразу, проводит языком по позвоночнику. Дайшо упирается ладонями в пол, выгибается в пояснице.

И стонет.

Куроо трется щекой о лопатку, оставляет под ней поцелуй и отстраняется. Темный шелк оттеняет бледную кожу, Дайшо кажется неожиданно хрупким посреди моря ткани ― ниже локтей все тонет складках. Куроо тоже тонет. Контраст горячей кожи и прохладной гладкости ткани рвет крышу посильнее их обычных ролевых игр. Собственной рубашки становится слишком много, в ней очень жарко.  
В этой комнате, в холодном обычно номере традиционной гостиницы, сейчас невероятно жарко. Куроо пытается расстегнуть пуговицы негнущимися пальцами, но не выдерживает, не справившись и с половиной ― стягивает рубашку через голову и прижимается грудью к спине Дайшо, который так и не развернулся, только смотрит через плечо. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть как раздевается для него Куроо. Не стоит лишать его этого удовольствия. 

Держаться на подрагивающих ногах сложно, но Куроо снова обходит Дайшо, встает перед ним, расстегивает пуговицу на брюках, тянет молнию вниз. Под взглядом, которым его пожирает Дайшо, все хочется делать намного медленнее. Куроо думает, что долго не выдержит. Но Дайшо не выдерживает первым: поднимается на колени, подползает ближе, не скидывая кимоно. Путается в шелке, цепляет пояс расстегнутых брюк и дергает их вниз. Прижимается губами к члену через белье, трется щекой. Стонет едва ли не громче Куроо. Подцепить резинку сложнее. Дайшо освобождает руки, раздевает Куроо и замирает. Не делает ничего.

Куроо молчит долгих несколько секунд, а потом открывает рот, уже готовый начать просить, но давится вдохом, когда Дайшо подается вперед и обхватывает головку. Дайшо любит дразнить, любит доводить до исступления легкими, игривыми ласками, любит наблюдать, как у Куроо отказывают тормоза, как он срывается и даже не думает о том, что надо быть осторожным ― просто заламывает Дайшо руки, вжимает в постель лицом и размашисто трахает, пока сам не падает от усталости после бешеного ритма.  
Еще Дайшо нравится, когда Куроо просит. 

Сегодня все иначе. Сегодня Дайшо заглатывает сразу так глубоко, как только может, втягивает щеки, облизывает по всей длине горячо и влажно, и это все так невероятно приятно, будто в первый раз. Куроо жмурится, дышит рвано и чувствует, как прошивает тело невероятным возбуждением и жаром. Если Дайшо не остановится ― Куроо кончит прямо сейчас. Дайшо не останавливается. Приподнимается и садится задницей обратно на пятки. Гортанно стонет, и этот стон отзывается у Куроо мурашками по всему телу. Он запускает руку в волосы Дайшо, раздумывая, что хочет сделать: прижать к себе ближе или остановить. 

Когда Дайшо проводит между ягодиц его и давит пальцами, Куроо принимает решение: сильнее сжимает волосы и тянет от себя. Дайшо подчиняется, и эта покорность так же необычна, как и все, что происходит в этом номере. Куроо смотрит сверху вниз, как Дайшо облизывает припухшие и покрасневшие губы, ловит его подернутый поволокой возбуждения взгляд. 

К черту кровать, футон или на чем там спят в этой гостинице, Куроо хочет Дайшо прямо посреди всего этого шелка. Он выпутывается из собственных брюк и белья, опускается на колени. Дайшо тут же закидывает руки ему на плечи, притягивает к себе, вовлекает в глубокий поцелуй. Ведет по спине ладонями вниз, обратно ― ногтями. Куроо выгибается, прижимается теснее грудью к груди и роняет Дайшо на пол. Тот сразу вскидывает бедра с громким стоном и только потом полностью опускается на шелк. 

Терпеть сложно. Куроо скользит пальцами между его ягодиц, едва успевает заметить закушенную в ожидании губу и озорной блеск в глазах, как пальцы натыкаются на стопор.

― Блядь, ― проникновенно говорит Куроо. 

Дайшо молчит, расплывается в улыбке, но она быстро исчезает с лица и сменяется раскрытыми в стоне губами, когда Куроо цепляет стопор ногтями, тянет на себя, а потом ― толкает обратно. Подхватывает Дайшо за талию, помогает выбраться из кимоно окончательно и ставит на четвереньки. Шелк под коленями скользит, ноги у Дайшо разъезжаются. Он снова громко стонет, когда Куроо проводит языком по позвоночнику, а потом ― между ягодиц. На языке оседает тепло. Зад у Дайшо давно должно печь, но он и вида не подает, что ему не терпится. Потрясающая выдержка. 

Куроо усмехается ― его очередь играть. Он снова подхватывает стопор, рассматривает, как мышцы поддаются, выпуская пробку, и как сжимаются, сокращаясь вокруг нее. Отпускает ― Дайшо прогибается и срывается на громкий стон. Куроо наваливается грудью на спину, упирается свободной рукой в пол. Ладонь соскальзывает и он едва не падает прямо на Дайшо, роняя их обоих ― тот тоже еле держится, упираясь в шелк локтями. Куроо снова тянет стопор, практически полностью вытаскивает и резко толкает обратно, одновременно прикусывая кожу на загривке. Он зализывает укус и старается толкнуть пробку глубже, хотя глубже уже некуда. Крутит, давит ею в разные стороны. Чувствует всем телом, как дрожь прошивает Дайшо. Собственный член уже ноет от возбуждения и требует внимания, но Куроо слишком увлечен другим. Все, что он может ― потереться о бедро Дайшо. Куроо тянет снова, и Дайшо неожиданно подается вперед, падает грудью на пол. Куроо откладывает пробку и прижимается ртом, скользит языком внутрь ― Дайшо цепляется пальцами за шелк и ерзает, то ли стараясь уйти от прикосновений, то ли подаваясь ближе. Разогревающая смазка оседает жаром на языке, но чувствуется,, будто бы по всему телу. Они еще так мало всего успели сделать, а у Куроо вся кожа уже покрыта мелкими каплями пота. Хочется накинуть на себя шелк, чтобы хоть как-то охладиться.

Но насадить Дайшо на член хочется сильнее. Куроо оглядывается ― впервые ― на столике рядом та самая смазка и презервативы. Приходится отпустить Дайшо, к тому же, ему не помешает передышка.

Но у самого Дайшо другие планы. Куроо упускает момент, когда тот оказывается сзади: наваливается неожиданно всем своим весом, скользит пальцами по ребрам, бокам, проводит между ягодиц и толкается внутрь одним. Куроо зажмуривается и опирается о стол локтями, чтобы не упасть.

― Что ты…

― Тсс, ― шепчет Дайшо и целует в плечо. 

Куроо послушно замолкает. Молчит, когда Дайшо тянется одной рукой за упаковкой смазки, пальцами второй продолжая толкаться внутрь. Молчит, когда колпачок щелкает, когда смазка обжигает сперва холодом, а потом ― расползается теплом. Куроо срывается на стон, когда чувствует прикосновение пробки. Дайшо действует не очень осторожно ― толкает внутрь грубо, резко, не давая толком привыкнуть. Боль мешается с жаром и возбуждением. Куроо еле дотягивается до упаковки с презервативами ― перед глазами все плывет, челка прилипла ко лбу, вспотевшие ладони скользят по столу. Он чувствует себя победителем, когда фольга поддается. Дайшо отступает ― становится свободнее и немного легче. Пробка давит изнутри, Куроо напрягает ягодицы ― тело прошивает новой волной возбуждающего жара. 

― Про меня не забудь, ― раздается насмешливый хриплый голос. 

Куроо кидает взгляд через плечо ― Дайшо лежит на кимоно, приподнявшись на локтях, ноги призывно расставлены. Куроо раскатывает презерватив по члену, добавляет еще смазки и наваливается на сверху. Дайшо обнимает его, обжигает дыханием и снова утягивает в глубокий поцелуй, нетерпеливо кусая губы. Закидывает ноги на Куроо и толкает на себя.

Внутри Дайшо горячо. Мышцы, растянутые пробкой, поддаются легко, Куроо толкается на всю длину сразу, одним движением, не думая, что может причинить боль. Собственное возбуждение, собственный горящий от смазки зад, мышцы, сжимающиеся вокруг пробки всеми чувствительными местами сразу ― все подгоняет его. Куроо опирается ладонями о пол, но почти сразу сдается и опускается на локти. Вбивается в Дайшо резкими движениями. В ответ на каждое ― звук шлепка кожи о кожу, на каждое ― громкие стоны ― Куроо уже даже не различает, где голос Дайшо, а где ― его собственный. 

Куроо надеется, что у них вся ночь впереди, но сейчас ему хочется растянуть удовольствие и не сбавлять бешеный темп так долго, насколько только хватит энергии. Спину обжигает ― Дайшо изо всех сил цепляется за нее ногтями. Он закидывает ноги повыше, и Куроо перехватывает их под коленями и кладет себе на плечи, почти складывая Дайшо пополам. Так получается еще глубже.

Дайшо запрокидывает голову, Куроо тянется губами к шее, целует, слизывает солоноватый пот, чувствует вибрацию от непрекращающихся стонов. Дайшо беспорядочно цепляется то за собственные ноги, то за Куроо, то за разбросанные под ними кимоно. Он тяжело дышит, глаза зажмурены до такой степени, что ресниц не видно. Дайшо содрогается всем телом и с громким вскриком кончает; Куроо нужно всего несколько движений, чтобы последовать за ним. Он вжимается бедрами в бедра, стискивает мышцы вокруг пробки, кусая губы и дожидаясь, когда волны оргазма отпустят, и он сможет снова дышать. 

Когда он приходит в себя ― распластавшись на Дайшо ― тот уже хитро улыбается и смотрит с таким огнем в глазах, что Куроо понимает ― все это только начало. Он отстраняется усилием воли ― перед глазами плывет, руки и ноги подрагивают, а кровь шумит в ушах так, что звуки мира теряются. Он возвращается к столу ― на нем салфетки. И снова упускает момент, когда Дайшо оказывается сзади.

― Теперь моя очередь, ― говорит хрипло.

Цепляет пальцами стопор, тянет пробку на себя и резко толкает обратно.

Куроо не против. Куроо очень даже за.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139985) by [fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020)




End file.
